Wedding Day Memoirs From Friends
by Brood Mayran
Summary: When Seto and Shizuka left on their honeymoon, Honda handed them a tape made at the wedding reception to watch! Shizuka is dying to see it, and Seto finally gives in! Its messages to them! But what's this? Joey doesn't look too happy on the tape..R/R!
1. Default Chapter

Zutsokaki: So, what inspired this, O-Tourture Queen?  
  
Brood: I am NOT torturing my readers!!!!! And, I was trying to think up a nice replacement story for the Yu-Gi-Oh! Dating game that flopped....  
  
Zutsokaki: There must be so many disappointed fangirls.....  
  
Brood: Yeah....sorry about that, all of you! But this story is really nice, and I thought the theme was great!  
  
Zutsokaki: At least it's a one-pager.  
  
:: = on the tape  
  
  
  
  
  
Seto opened the door and flicked on the light. The light revealed a very large and lavish room. The windows showed a wonderful view of the Colossieum and the Mediterannean Sea, and the young woman beside him gasped.  
  
"Oh Seto-kun! It's beautiful!" She grinned and was about to step into the room.  
  
"No you don't!" He picked her up suddenly, her giggling in delight. "I have to carry you across the threshold." Seto carried her across the doorway, and then set her down.  
  
He smiled at the red haired girl beside him. Yesterday morning, Seto Kaiba and Shizuka Katsuya were married. They had left on their honeymoon just that morning. They were on a three week tour of Europe, and Rome, Italy was the first stop.  
  
They set down their luggage and looked at eachother. Shizuka went into Seto's open arms. "Oh Seto, I really am happy......"  
  
"I am too, Shizuka-chan." He grinned a little bit, then opened one of his suitcases.  
  
Shizuka immediatly went for the item on the top of the clothing and other items, holding it up. "Seto, I am dying of curiosity! I just HAVE to know what is on this tape Honda handed me before we left!"  
  
"Can't it wait?" Seto frowned lightly and looked out of the window. "I really want to show you this city. It really is amazing."  
  
"Ooooohhhhh....I really wanted to see it now.....but I suppose it could wait until tonight......just so we could have something to look forward to!"  
  
Shizuka put the tape on top of the large television, and then went into the bathroom with a change of clothes. When she came out a few moments later, Seto was already changed.  
  
"Shall we?" He opened the door and offered her his arm. She kissed him lightly on the cheek and they left the room.  
  
They spent the morning at a sidewalk cafe, and then toured all of the sights, even going inside of the Collosieum. Seto took Shizuka to see Vatican City, and the Sistene Chapel. Then they spent the remainder of their time looking at the Pathenon and some Roman age Empire artworks. Shizuka was delighted at all of this and took lots of pictures so she could show her big brother. Seto had been in Rome once, and knew that she'd love it. When they finally got back to their room, Shizuka dived at the tape.  
  
"Now, Seto hun? Please?"  
  
"Can't I call room service and get some dinner for us? Wouldn't you like to eat while we watch it?"  
  
"Awwwwwww.....alright." She could tell that he was trying to hold it off for as long as he could, and she'd humor him for just a little while.  
  
Seto sighed in relief and called down for their food. When it got there twenty minutes later, Shizuka sat down on the bed and pulled a small table over to the edge of it, putting her food on the table. She then grabbed a remote and put the tape in. Seto sighed again.  
  
"I'm going to the bathroom."  
  
"You don't have to go."  
  
"Maybe I do."  
  
"Sit, Seto."  
  
Seto stared at her, but she just stared back. He finally stopped and sat down next to her, putting his food down on the table. "Let's get it over with." Shizuka grinned and pressed PLAY.  
  
The screen flickered and Honda's face appeared on the screen. It was obvious that he was holding the camera himself.  
  
::"Hey, how ya doin', lovebirds! I really wanted to do something memorable for you guys, especially the little sister of my best bud! So me and the gang thought this up! I am going to go around and I am going to get the thoughts and well wishes of our friends!"::  
  
Shizuka grinned and held Seto's hand. Seto took it and and stared at the screen.  
  
::"And now, I shall go!":: The screen flickered off for a second, then turned back on. It showed Honda advancing on a sitting Anzu. Both Seto and Shizuka recognized the song in the background. Honda had shot this part during their first dance as a married couple. No wonder they hadn't noticed him going around with the camera. They were to busy staring at eachother.  
  
::"Hey Anzu! Could you please state for me some wishes and compliments for the new couple?"::  
  
The tape-Anzu turned around and smiled at the camera man-Honda.  
  
::"Of course I would!":: She paused to think for a second. ::" I would like to say Congragulations of course....and that I only wish them many happy years together! Shizuka, I am so happy that I set you guys up! Heh, you didn't know who did that, now did you?":: The tape-Anzu grinned happily.  
  
Seto stared wide-eyed at the screen. "THAT WAS HER!!!???" Shizuka was looking at the screen with that look on her face as well. They had thought that it was the will of Fate to have them meet in the park like that. The snow encircling her face like that, the streetlights reflecting off of the snow and onto Seto the way they were.......they never did get how they had happened to be in that same park at the same time.....but now they knew....  
  
"Remind me to thank her sometime...." Seto clenched Shizuka's hand tighter.  
  
The tape phased out again and turned back on. This time, Honda was just walking around and looking for one of them to come off of the dance floor. Soon, Mai came off and Honda went over to her.  
  
::"Mai! Come over here!":: Mai turned and looked at Honda.  
  
::"Can I get something to drink first? I have been wanting to get a martini for ages now!"::  
  
She grabbed a drink off of the bar and sauntered over. ::"Ok, now I'm ready. I already know what you want to ask me. And now I will tell you. Shizuka, I do respect your choice to love who you want to, even though Kaiba hasn't been to popular with us for a very long time. We were all surprised, to say the least, when we found out about you and him. But now, we couldn't be any happier. I have never seen Kaiba this happy, and when I watched the ceremony, I really understood. Best of luck to the both of you.":: She then swigged down a bunch of the martini and walked off.  
  
Shizuka grinned at the retreating form of the tape-Mai, and Seto was just a bit more interested in the rest of the tape.  
  
The screen phased again, and this time, the lens was focused on Mokuba. He had grown into a very handsome teenager, and had cut about half of his long hair off, it now shoulder length. He was around five inches shorter than Seto was.  
  
::"Hey Mokuba! You know what to do right?"::  
  
::"Of course I do! I'm not stupid you know!":: Mokuba cleared his throat.  
  
Seto sat up a little bit and watched his teenage brother. Shizuka looked over at him and smiled, then turned back to the video.  
  
::"O-nee-sama, I just have to say that I love you. You have always looked out for me, and helped me through everything. I could not be more happy for you than I am now. Shizuka is very beautiful and she is outwardly everything I saw inside of you, even when you were so mean to everyone else. You know that all of my life I have looked to you for guidance and support, but now is my time to support you. Good Luck brother, it will be quiet without you around....but after all, you need to be married now."::  
  
Shizuka wiped a tear from her eye, and Seto looked away, his eyes clouded over. He wiped his eyes, Shizuka catching it and smiling. Then the tape-Mokuba looked up, grinning.  
  
::"And I can't wait to be an uncle....you think I don't know about these things, Seto.....I'm 16, I think I do......":: He grinned again.  
  
Shizuka blushed furiously and Seto just stared at the screen. They could hear Honda laughing in the background.  
  
The screen then phased again, and this time, Honda was stalking Bakura around. He was following the white-haired young man around to the bar, and waited until he sat. Bakura looked up.  
  
::"OH! I had no idea that you were following me, Honda!":: Bakura smiled at him.  
  
::"Yeah, I'm gathering all of your guy's thoughts and wishes to Seto and Shizuka. Care to contribute?"::  
  
::"I'd love to! Well......of course I have to extend my congragulations to the both of you! And next......":: Suddenly, Bakura glowed and his Yami was sitting there.  
  
::"I suppose my aibou wishes me to say something as well. I think I have to say good luck or something else to that affect, but I really couldn't care less. It isn't me getting married, thank the gods. I must say that I am glad though that Seto is finally tied down. He really was getting on my nerves.....":: He glowed again, and Bakura was sitting there again.  
  
::"I must apoligize for my Yami, he is as testy as always. At least he's calmed down over time. You know that I care for the both of you, even if Seto didn't always deserve it. But you definitly deserve someone who will love you always. Shizuka, make sure he stays out of trouble!":: He smiled at the tape, and it phased again.  
  
"That wasn't the most loving thing I've heard in my life....." Seto glanced at his wife.  
  
Shizuka smiled at him and motioned back to the video. This time, it was Yugi standing on the edge of the dance floor, dancing with Mai. Over the years, he had gotten a nice growth spurt, and was now about three inches shorter than Joey. His Yami had changed to the same affect, only he was just as tall as him now. His face was more drawn and handsome.  
  
Honda called his name, and Yugi walked over. Shizuka and Seto could see Mai grab Bakura and start dancing with him in the background. Bakura stared, then gave in and danced as well.  
  
::"Hey Yugi. You know the drill."::  
  
::"Of course I do."::  
  
Seto sat forward on the edge of the bed and glared intently at the tape screen. Shizuka looked at him sideways then turned her head back to the screen also.  
  
::"Shizuka, Seto, you know that we all wish you nothing but the best of luck on this new part of your life. I wish you both nothing less than extreme happiness and great fortune. But Shizuka, with Seto Kaiba as your husband, we could expect no less than great fortune!":: The tape-Yugi paused and smiled. ::"Yami wants to say something to you now."::  
  
Yugi was enveloped in bright light, and Yami Yugi stood there, staring into the lens.  
  
::"Seto Kaiba, you have done nothing less than marry the younger sister of one of my best friends, Joey Katsuya. I know we never have been great friends, and nothing less of mortal enemies most of the time. Through all of these years you have put us through great trials. I just think of this as another one. Shizuka is a wonderful person, Kaiba. Treat her well. And Shizuka, I love you like my very own little sister. We went through alot for you, and you repay us by being the happiest woman alive today. I am so glad that we could help you.......and be happy. That is the important thing. Good luck, and I do love you both."::  
  
Seto and Shizuka both looked at the tape-Yami, and Shizuka grinned. Seto stared at the screen, then smiled just a little himself. The tape phased one more time, both of them knowing who was the one who was left.  
  
The scowling face of Joey Katsuya appeared on the screen, his arms folded across his chest, slightly rumpling the front of his tuxuedo. Shizuka's face turned up in confusion, and Seto looked slightly apprehensive.  
  
"Seto! Today you married my very own little sister, Shizuka Katsuya, and took her from me. And for that, I can never forgive you.":: He scowled a little darker.  
  
Shizuka's eyes brimmed with tears, and she stifled a small sob. Her body shook just a little bit, and Seto took her into his arms, still staring at the television. Then, the tape-Joey unfolded his arms and erased his scowl.  
  
"::........and yet, I couldn't thank you enough. Today, you made my little Shizuka the happiest woman on this whole planet."::  
  
Shizuka looked up again, her slight sobbing abruptly stopped.  
  
::"I have only seen her that happy one other time in my life....and that was when I told her that we were gonna go back to the beach some day. I can still smell the sea air, and see the wind in her hair, her little face all bright with this great big smile.":: He paused, smiling and closing his eyes. He looked up again. Seto and Shizuka could see tape-Joey's eyes misting over with tears.  
  
::"I have always loved her, Seto Kaiba, even when I was separated from her for those years. She will always be my little o-nii- chan, and nothing like marriage can stop that. Ever. Shizuka, you know I care and I will always love you. I give Kaiba, as a gift, my respect. I should have given it a long time ago, but now I think he really deserves it. And to you, I can only extend the same continual love and friendship I always have. Shizuka, be happy. That is a demand from your big brother. And I promise that we will go to the ocean again someday. It will be just like before......"::  
  
He then smirked and gave a thumbs up sign. ::"Be happy, Shizuka Kaiba."::  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Brood: *wiping her eyes with a tissue, sniffling loudly*  
  
Zutsokaki: That was actually kind of sweet......  
  
Brood: I can't believe the ending of my own story just made me cry!!!!!!!!  
  
Zutsokaki: ...............................no comment. *looks at the readers* She's a little incapacitated, so I'll say it. R/R just for her, so she'll shut up. 


	2. Author Note

Brood: Hello all! It's been suggested that I write a prequel to this story, and I would like to know if the majority of you really would like it!  
  
Zutsokaki: No. Just. Vote. No.  
  
Brood: Don't listen to him. He's insensitive to romance like this.  
  
Zutsokaki: Am not. I like romance......*looks out dreamily*  
  
Brood: I think it was a good idea that I took him for awhile. That poor girl couldn't handle him around anymore. ANYWAY! I would like a simple review/vote. Tell me how well you liked this story, and then vote Yay! Or NAY! NOO! DON'T DO IT!! NOOO!! If you would like to see a prequel! Simple, right?  
  
Zutsokaki: *snaps back in* Yeah, and this will just mean more late nights for me...  
  
Brood: But be notified that I will not start on this project until I feel good about where I am on my other stories. I have others to work on as well. I can't get too swamped with stories, or my chapters will be few and far in between....So cast your vote! See ya all later! 


End file.
